


Take me(for a ride)

by Falazure



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec doesn't really have the right anatomy but he's going to do his Damned Best, Alternative title: Magnus loves Alec's chest and Alec knows it, Boys In Love, Come Marking, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sort Of, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falazure/pseuds/Falazure
Summary: Magnus has some particular fantasies, and Alec is more than happy to oblige.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	Take me(for a ride)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing.
> 
> Is this likely to work irl? Probably not. Do I care? Nope.
> 
> (In light of current events: have some silly porn as a distraction).

* * *

“Alexander are you sure?” Alec looked up at Magnus where he was perched straddling his midriff and looking down with a confused expression, golden eyes tracking over his face and chest while his teeth worried his lower lip.

It was adorable.

“Yes Magnus I’m sure.” Alec tried to avoid sounding too huffy and grabbed at Magnus’ naked thighs, hauling him up higher and feeling his own cock throb as Magnus’ dick pressed against his currently hairless chest.

A request made by Alec himself after finding out that Magnus enjoyed, to put it bluntly: fucking a pair of tits. Alec lacked the correct anatomy for that, obviously, but he still wanted to give Magnus the next best thing if he could. So he’d asked Magnus to magically remove the hair on his chest, something his husband had pouted at doing though he’d reassured Magnus that he could magic it back after, and was currently in the process of trying to convince said husband to stick his dick between his pecs.

“I’m not sure this is even going to work...” Magnus mumbled, but his eyes fluttered as his cock pressed into warm skin and Alec smiled at the small shift of his hips, a shiver running down his spine as the wet, sticky head of Magnus’ cock left trails of pre-come on his collar-bone.

Alec knew he had a bit of a _thing_ about being marked-up with Magnus’ come, they both did honestly, and this was _definitely_ working for him, now he just had to make it good for Magnus too.

“You won’t know until you try.” Alec said, a slight hitch in his voice as Magnus’ cock pushed harder into him and he grunted as Magnus’ balls lightly dragged against his sternum, Alec's hands pulling Magnus closer and settling his husband’s weight firmly on his chest. Alec licked his lips where he was pinned against the couch and pressed his arms to his sides, making the muscles of his pectorals bunch up against Magnus’ cock and his husband grunted, one hand flying out to brace against the armrest of the couch.

“Ah!… _Oh_.” Magnus breathed, rocking his hips once into the slight channel Alec had made for him and his eyes fluttered again. “Okay that’s… that’s doing something.” He added and Alec let out his own groan as Magnus’ cock blurted out a thick drop of pre-come on his skin.

“Yeah?” Alec asked, grinning up at him as he moved his hands from Magnus’ thighs to grab each pec and push them harder against Magnus' dick. A loud gasp was his reward as Magnus’ golden eyes stared down where his cock was nestled between his pecs, and Alec groaned at how it pulsed hotly against his skin.

Magnus had a _thing_ for his chest, and Alec was intimately aware of this, what with how his husband’s hands always seemed to gravitate towards that area when they were fucking, seeming to delight in the firm muscle and smattering of hair. Honestly: Alec just figured his husband was a tit-man in general, regardless of gender. And if he so happened to make sure he maintained that part of himself? Well that was between Alec and his carefully curated work-out regimen.

Another small roll of Magnus’ hips brought Alec out of his musing, looking up to see golden eyes blown wide with lust and a flush creeping it’s way up his husband’s face, spiked hair falling into Magnus’ eyes and fuck he was gorgeous like this. “Come on.” Alec encouraged, rocking his chest up and that made a loud gasp leave his husband.

“I think- I need to.” Magnus rolled his wrist instead of finishing his sentence and suddenly warm, wet lube slid across and down Alec’s chest, right where Magnus’ cock was nestled.

Alec moaned, pressing his pecs up against Magnus even more and that seemed to snap his husband into action, his hips rolling in one long slide, Magnus’ entire body shaking as he thrust himself back up.

“That’s it.” Alec murmured, watching with rapt attention as Magnus started fucking himself in earnest between Alec’s pecs, the slick, messy sounds only making Magnus’ cock throb harder with every thrust and Alec’s own cock start to ache. He was so turned-on it was actually kind of ridiculous.

Magnus moved, bracing his other arm on the couch as he snapped his hips faster, harder, the entire hot length of him jabbing up between his pecs and Alec shivered where he lay, his own breaths coming out harshly as he watched Magnus chase his own pleasure, his mouth hung open in an endless breathy whine as his hips worked faster and faster.

“Oh, _Alexander_ I-” Magnus moaned, his thighs shaking on either side of Alec’s chest, his arms trembling as he struggled to keep himself up and Alec only pushed his hands together harder, rocked his own chest up in-time with Magnus’ thrusts and groaned at the desperate noise Magnus let out.

“Let go, come on.” Magnus’ hips stuttered, his eyes screwing shut as he jerkily rocked his cock into the slick channel Alec held for him and with a loud, throaty moan Magnus thrust his hips twice more before his cock thickened and pulsed. Warm, wet come squirted out and dribbled across Alec’s collarbone, small drops of it sliding down his chest and Alec was practically vibrating where he was pinned, needing a hand, a mouth, _anything_ on his cock.

He couldn’t move though, could only lie there and watch transfixed as Magnus’ cock pulsed against him, painted his skin with sticky white that seared into his bones, making him ache in a way that left him wanting to do nothing more than tackle Magnus to the couch and have him in every way possible.

Magnus gave one last thrust against him, his whole body shuddering with the aftershocks and bright golden eyes blinked open to stare down at him, still partly blown. “You okay?” Alec rumbled as Magnus slid himself down his torso, Alec’s hands letting go of his own chest as they moved to rest on Magnus’ thighs again, half steadying him where he sat as his fingers rubbed and squeezed at Magnus' slightly shaky body.

Alec shivered as the come on his chest slid down, Magnus’ eyes tracking the movement too and he licked his lips as Magnus' cock jerked against his abdomen.

“Fuck.” Magnus breathed and Alec chuckled, noting how out of it his husband still seemed, his cheeks were flushed with arousal and his eyelids drooped the way they did after a good orgasm.

“Good?” Alec asked, not even bothering to hide his smug grin, pride thrumming in his chest that only increased when Magnus looked up at him, cat-eyes glassy and looking so thoroughly fucked-out it sent a stab of heat straight down Alec’s spine. Magnus hummed and leaned forwards, pressing a kiss to Alec’s lips.

“Good.” He replied, Alec’s hands sliding up Magnus’ back as they settled into one another, Alec’s breath hitching as his cock glided up between Magnus’ ass-cheeks, the slight pressure against his dick feeling absolutely wonderful.

A rumbling purr left Magnus as he sat back enough to look at him and Alec’s cock gave a firm jerk. “It seems like I need to make it up to you.” Magnus noted with a lazy smile and Alec’s breath caught in his throat as Magnus rocked his cock in-between his ass-cheeks.

“Don’t uh...” Alec groaned, his hands sliding down to Magnus’ ass as he moved. “Don’t put yourself out on my account.” He added even as his head thunked back onto the arm of the couch and his eyes fluttered as his cock caught on Magnus’ rim with a downward roll of his husband's hips, the tease of pushing into tight heat making Alec’s cock throb with want. Magnus hummed, rolling his hips harder, one hand sliding through the mess on his chest, pressing it into his skin and Alec groaned as Magnus spread it around, golden eyes tracing the motions and Alec swallowed as Magnus' gaze locked with his. Magnus' expression was heated and _hungry_ , Alec's insides flipping in anticipation because he knew _exactly_ what he was in for, and he couldn't wait.

“I think some payback is in order.” Magnus breathed with a grin and before Alec could respond Magnus rolled his hips back and sunk himself down onto his cock in a long, deliciously hot slide, Alec gasped, his fingers pressing harder into his husband's skin as Magnus’ body squeezed tight around him.

Alec's hips rocked up clumsily and he let himself get lost in the pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> I edit my own stuff as best I can but if you see any glaring typos or errors please let me know. :)


End file.
